uss_solstice_ncc72718fandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
Enlisted Ranks Solstice has a fairly straightforward system for promotion. Points are given for participating in Role Play on the ship. Points are also given for leadership contributions. The Crewman level promotions are based strictly on participation. Crewmen - these ranks are for people who only want to participate in the RP without the burdens of command or responsibility for others. Crewmen are expected to show up a minimum of once a month to any points awarding event. If no activity is seen in two consecutive months, the player risks being dropped from the roster unless arrangements with a senior officer are made. The ranks in this class are Ordinary Crewman (OC), Able Crewman (AC), and Leading Crewman (LC) Petty Officers - these ranks are for people who show initiative and hold RPs when the department officer isn’t available. They are also expected to assist the crewmen in following proper protocol and behavior while on board ship. Petty Officers are expected to show up to a minimum of 4 RPs a month and lead at least one RP a month. The ranks in this class are Petty Officer Second Class (PO2) and Petty Officer First Class (PO1) Chief Petty Officers - these ranks are for people who show initiative and run their department in the absence of the department officer. They are expected to maintain good order and discipline within their department, and lead RPs in the absence of the department Officer. Chiefs are expected to show up to a minimum of 4 RPs a month and lead at least one RP a month. The ranks in this class are Chief Petty Officer Second Class (CPO2) and Chief Petty Officer First Class (CPO1). Chief Petty Officer First Class is reserved for the Bosun of the ship, as the top enlisted member on board. Officer Ranks Officers - These ranks are for people who want to lead their department. Officers are typically appointed from the ranks of the Petty Officers who have proven their leadership ability and have shown that they have the talents to run their department. Officers are expected to attend at least 4 RPs a month and lead at least one RP a month. They are also expected to give input to their Department Head on storyline direction for their department. Senior Officers are typically appointed from the ranks of the Officers who have proven they are capable of running their department and guide the ship’s storyline. Senior Officers are expected to attend at least 4 RPs a month and lead at least one RP a month. They are also expected to contribute to the overall storyline arc for Solstice and work with the Command Staff to determine the direction Solstice’s story will go, manage personnel decisions, and manage how their department storyline works with the overall story arc. Command Staff - this is the Captain, Executive Officer and Bosun. These three officers are the top leadership of the Solstice. The ‘command triad’ is the final authority for any decision on board Solstice, and the final approving authority for Officer promotions. Category:Command Category:Ranks Category:Crew